


Too Drunk

by TigerLily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes one can drink too much and Tony discovers this one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts), [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



> I had my mp3 player on the other day and the Buck Cherry song 'Too Drunk' came on and I immediately thought of Tony Stark.

Tony Stark had been many things.

Had even been accused of many more, but tonight was a first.

Tonight, he was too drunk to fuck.

He drank in the sight of his equally drunk lover splayed out on their bed and mourned a little because his cock wasn’t remotely interested in all of the lightly tanned flesh that was on display.

Clint gave Tony a lazy smile and caught hold of his hand. “Come on, stud. We can have fun later.”

“But?”

“Later,” Clint promised. With a tug had Tony lying on top of him. “When we’re not so drunk.”


End file.
